


And I Thought My Social Life Was Awkward

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental E-mail, Actor!Annabeth, Actor!Frank, Actor!Hazel, Actor!Will, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Death Boy, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fangirl!Percy, Fluff, Hilarious Nicknames, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, Waiter!Nico, did i say fluff?, total and utter Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a famous actor. Nico is a small-town guy. When Will accidentally e-mails Nico, sparks fly...even though they don't even know each other's last names.<br/>What will happen when Will gets an offer to shoot a movie in what ends up being Nico's hometown?<br/>And what will happen when the media gets ahold of the news of Will's crush?<br/>Will feature cameos by friends on both sides, and rating may go up to teen later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Boy and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Lou Ellen probably wouldn't have an email that is only one number different than Nico, but please suspend belief for this one fanfic. I hope it'll be worth it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The distance is what's killing me  
> Time and space have become the enemy  
> And what I need is so far away  
> And so it goes  
> The distance makes it hard to breathe  
> My heart won't let go easily  
> I don't want to be this far away..."  
> -Hot Chelle Rae, the Distance

E-mail addresses:

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

 

**Dates are according to Will, or the Pacific Time Zone.**

 

 ****From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:32 p.m.** **

I'm going to murder you, Lou Ellen! Why did you promise me that if you didn't mean it?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:33 p.m.**

I'm not Lou Ellen, but I'm curious to know how your murder goes.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:33 p.m.**

And if you don't mind me asking, what did this Lou Ellen person do to make you want to kill her?

 

 ****From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:35 p.m.** **

She told me she would get this girl who's been chasing me around for the past few months off of my back, then flaked out on me. The girl's sitting across the restaurant from me and staring.

Gods, girls are so annoying.

 

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

 

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:37 p.m.**

Wait a minute. You're a dude, right?

So, do girls just annoy you in general, or are you gay?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:39 p.m.** **

Yeah, I'm a dude, and yeah, I'm gay. Don't tell anyone, though.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:40 p.m.**

I don't even know who you are. Hades, I don't even know your first name. (Though I suspect that it's Will)

And if it comforts you to know, so am I.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:42 p.m.**

And you still haven't told me how your murder went.

I  _really_ want to know.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:43 p.m.** **

 

You're gay too? Cool.

Oh, and I decided not to murder her. Just punched her instead.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:44 p.m.** **

Wait a moment, did you just reference Greek mythology? *dances around happily*

I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:46 p.m.**

Oh gods, you're one of  _those,_ aren't you?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:47 p.m.** **

One of what?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:48 p.m.**

A fangirl, just like my friend Percy.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:50 p.m.** **

*grins* Give Percy my regards, Death Boy.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:51 p.m.**

Excuse me? " _Death boy"?_

ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:52 p.m.** **

Well, I don't know your name, and your email  _is_ ** **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com.**** Didn't give me much to work with, did ya?

 

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

 

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:53 p.m.**

 

Still hate the nickname.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:54 p.m.** **

That's why I'm keeping it. You have my name and can therefore track me down more easily- I get to call you an annoying nickname.

I won't even bug you for your real name.

*smiles innocently* Aren't I generous?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:55 p.m.**

No, you're just annoying...

 

...Mr. Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****8:57 p.m.** **

HEY!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**8:58 p.m.**

You asked for it, Sunshine.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**9:00 p.m.**

Okay, gotta go. It's nearly 12:00, and I have school tomorrow.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****9:02 p.m.** **

Point taken, but it's only 9 here. Do you live on the East Coast?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**9:03 p.m.**

Yeah, and you must live on the Pacific. I'm that much closer to figuring out who you are, Sunshine.

Just kidding, I have no freakin' idea.

Goodnight, Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

****9:05 p.m.** **

Goodnight, Death Boy. Talk to ya tomorrow.

 

**Will_SunshineComplex has signed off.**

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**9:30 p.m.**

Talk to you tomorrow, Sunshine.

 

**AngelofDeath1235 has signed off.**

 

Will's phone:

**Lou Ellen, thank an anonymous guy living on the East Coast. Thanks to him, I'm not going to murder you today.**

_was he another 1 of ur fans, will?_

**No. He didn't even know who I was.**

_then how did u meet him? was it on some fanficing website?_

**No. I accidentally e-mailed him while trying to threaten you. He wanted to know how the murder went. He was actually quite annoying, just like you.**

_ooh, u like him..._

**No, I don't!**

_cmon, Will- we all kno u do_

**No, I don't, Lou, and how many times do I have to tell you that your spelling and capitalization is atrocious?**

_as long as it takez 4 u 2 stop using SAT words in ur texts_

**And can you please use periods?**

_will, u have no idea how wrong that soundz_

**Really, Lou? That's what you go with?**

_so why did you keep talking 2 this guy when he replied?_

**Like I said, he wanted to know how the murder went. I said I'd decided not to murder you, and he referenced Greek Mythology. Then he accused me of being a fangirl.**

_oh god, will. he makes references & actually insults u? i'm already planning ur wedding_

**By Gallifrey, Lou, now I really am going to kill you.**

_no ur not- u love me 2 much_

**Hate you, Lou.**

_love u 2, will_

***sighs* Talk to you at the set tomorrow, Lou.**

_c u then_

 

 

 

So, what do you guys think of it so far? Should I continue it? 


	2. The Ultimate Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
> I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
> I fell right through the cracks  
> Now I'm trying to get back..."  
> -Jason Mraz, I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the ultimate fangirl...Percy Jackson himself!
> 
> And no, before you start worrying your little heads over it, Will isn't really dating Annabeth. It's one of those publicity things that their agents insisted on. Annabeth is a really good friend of Will's, though, and one of the few people who know that he actually prefers guys to girls.

 

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

 

**From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

NICOOOOO!!!!!! ANNABETH CHASE JUST POSTED ON FACEBOOK! OH MY TARDIS!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Gods, Percy. For the last time, I don't care if your celebrity crush just posted on Facebook.

**From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

But NICOOOOOO, she's going out w/ someone! HOW CAN SHE B GOING OUT W/ SOMEONE? She's mine!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

*sighs* Who's she going out with, Perce?

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

Will  _freaking_ Solace, u know, from the new Fablehaven movies? He plays Seth Sorenson  & he might even b ur type!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN WHILE YOU'RE ANYWHERE THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED EVEN REMOTELY PUBLIC. Who knows who might be watching you- maybe even Drew! (Gods I hate her)

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

It's not my fault that u like guys!

*pouts* And _I_ wasn't the one who told his roommate that he was cute, but that he "wasn't ur type".

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

*sighs* Percy, I thought we went over this before.

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

I know, I just like annoying u.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

You're just like Will.

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

*raises eyebrows* Will who?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Ugh. Will you and Jason ever stop trying to pry into my personal business?

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

Nope. :)

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

He's just some guy who accidentally e-mailed me. Don't even know his last name.

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

*grins wickedly* And what does he look like?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

No idea. Like I said, just some guy who emailed me. Gods above, Perce, I swear you never listen to a word I'm saying.

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

If he breaks ur heart, i'm killing him.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Excuse me? I don't even _like_ him!

 

 **From:** **SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

Yeah, right. And I don't have a crush on Annabeth Chase, the most awesome girl in the universe.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

F you, Percy.

 

 

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Gods, do we have to take a field trip to the Statue of Liberty every freaking school year? It's still going to be here next year, right?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

Aha, so you live in New York or New Jersey, eh, Death Boy?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Schist. I'm a freaking idiot.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

Normally I'd protest to be polite, but you really are no good at keeping your personal info private. But since I'm also an idiot (and a trusting one, horrible combination) I'll tell you that I live in Los Angeles, California.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Geez, you really are a trusting idiot, aren't you, Sunshine? I mean, you're revealing your personal info _on purpose_. At least I did it on accident. I mean, we've known each other, what, a day, and you're already telling me the city where you live?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

And you're a _rude_ idiot. Your point?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Once again you remind me of Percy- an annoying, insulting fangirl.

Well, at least you don't make corny jokes.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

*grins* You asked for it.

What do you call a snowman crossed with a vampire?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

*sighs exasperatedly* That's an old one, Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

FROSTBITE! *laughs annoyingly*

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To:[Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com](mailto:Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com)**

In the holy name of everything pasta, CAN YOU BE ANY MORE IRRITATING?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

*grins evilly* Do you really want to know?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

And ooh, Hetalia reference! (Am I right?)

 

  
**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

*sighs* You're going to be the death of me, Sunshine (if Percy doesn't accomplish it first)

 

  
**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To:[Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com](mailto:Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com)**

And yeah, Hetalia. Favorite country?

Mine's Britain- he's lonely, and I can relate to that. His best friend is the most loud-mouthed, attention-grabbing, and annoying person he knows- but also has the biggest heart. Just like Percy, _my_ best friend.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

**To: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

America. My friend Chase says the same things about me that you say about Percy- and I'm also the most stubborn person I know.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Just like America, then. Well, at least you admit it, right?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

Yeah, it feels kind of nice, Death Boy.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com** **

Actually, you haven't protested that nickname since last night.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Well, because I'm a freaking idiot, let me tell you this- it's Polk.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Polk what?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Polk, New York.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Oh. Well, then. Nice to know. So if you trust me enough to tell me that, does this mean we're friends?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Jury's still out, Sunshine.

 

Annabeth's phone:

Will? Are you there?

**Yeah. What's the news on the movie**?

They've narrowed down the location for the shoot to two places.

**Really? What two**?

I'll tell you when you stop using fragments; you're starting to sound like Lou Ellen.

**When I start sounding like her I'm quitting my job and moving to the street** s.

That is better, Will. Okay, so you wanted to know what the locations were?

**Yes** **please** , **Your** **Highness**.

Polk, New York, and Janssen, Virginia.

**Wait a moment. Did you just say _Polk, New York?_**

Yes, Will, I did.

**And the producers said we get to choose the final location, right?**

Yes, Will, but why do you want to know?

**Let's go to Polk, okay? I hear New York is great this time of year.**

Fine, Will, but you'll have to tell me the true reason soon enough. you're my best friend, Will- you and Frank and Hazel. You tell me everything-I know when you're hiding something. Is it someone?

**Maybe. I don't know.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can just see Will spitting out whatever he was drinking (probably orange juice) when Annabeth mentions Polk.
> 
>  
> 
> Dang, I just realized my social life consists of writing up other people's social lives. Fictional social lives at that.  
> Oh, joy.
> 
> Oh, and just for fun I decided to come up with e-mail addresses for everyone else. Do you want to hear them?


	3. Percy's still not over it, is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Somebody better let me know my name  
> Before I give myself away  
> Somebody better show me how I feel  
> Cause I know I’m not at the wheel..."  
> -Sohn, Artifice

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

 

 Nico's phone:

_**GODS ABOVE, NICO, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!** _

*sighs* Let me guess- Annabeth Chase just updated.

_**EVEN BETTER!** _

You know I don't like guessing games, Perce. Just tell me what's going on.

**_ANNABETH CHASE IS COMING TO OUR TOWN TO FILM HER NEXT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Exclamation mark much?

_**DID U NOT JUST HEAR ME? ANNABETH CHASE IS FILMING IN. OUR. TOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

So? Your celebrity crush is coming to our town and filming a movie. It's not like you have a chance with her.

**_Well, u don't have a chance with Will Solace!_ **

I don't want a chance with Will 'Wonder Boy' Solace, Percy. I don't crush on celebrities like you do, Perce.

**_*gives pointed look* U used to, Neeks._ **

Now that's just low, Perce. You're not a celebrity, and just because I hurt your feelings doesn't mean you have to remind me of that unfortunate stage of my life.

**_I was an 'unfortunate stage of ur life'?_ **

Until I realized you and Jason were idiots and we were better off as friends, yes.

_**Still haven't stopped insulting me, eh, Neeks?** _

No, and what is it about other boys and nicknames? You with your 'Neeks', and Sunshine with his 'Death Boy', and Jason with his 'Ghost King'.

_**Death Boy, eh? I think I might use that.** _

_**And who are you calling Sunshine, Neeks? Sounds like you've made a friend.** _

_**Wait a moment, are you talking about that same Will guy that you mentioned a few days** **ago**_?

Maybe. Why do you ask?

_**Because u haven't stayed focused on one guy like that since u liked me, Neeks.** _

I flipping hate you, Perce, and I told you that he's just some annoying, fangirl-ing guy I met over e-mail. I'm never going to meet him in real life.

_**U never know, Neeks.** _

Well, when does Annabeth Chase arrive? I want to know so I can go over to Leo's house, far away from you and Piper, her #1 fans, when she arrives.

**_Tomorrow morning at 11:00. Mom's on the greeting committee._ **

Have fun, Perce. Tell me how it goes and I'll pretend to listen, okay?

_**How kind of u, Neeks.** _

See you tomorrow, Perce.

C u then.

 

Will's phone:

**Plane's about to take off, Lou Ellen.**

_annabeth told me- she said that u were going 4 someone. is it that boy u were e-mailing?_

**I just wanted to see New York.**

_it WAS the boy. amazing what u can do when ur an actor, will. u can make cross-country field trips just 2 see a boy u like._

**One, I don't like him, and two, have you been reading my e-mails? I never told you that I found out where he was from.**

_guilty as charged._

**I'd yell at you over text, but I have to go. Airplane rules and all.**

_have fun in new york, will._

**See you in a few weeks, Lou Ellen. Say bye to Hazel, Cecil, and Frank for me.**


	4. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had me at hello.  
> I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
> It's simply radiant, I see it more with every day that goes by  
> I watch the clock to make my timing just right..."  
> -A Day To Remember, You Had Me At Hello

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Dear gods above, Percy will not stop going on about Annabeth Chase. it's as if she's a goddess!

And you know what makes it even worse?

She's here. In Polk.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Really? Why?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Shooting some movie. Divergent or something like that, I think?

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

It's Wired! Why do people always think that?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Why do you care, Sunshine? It's not like it's your movie, anyway.

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

It's one of my favorite books, Death Boy. I get defensive over my books.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

I know the feeling. Ever read Lord of the Rings?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Does River Song love the Doctor?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

*rolls eyes* Well, people keep accusing them of ripping off Harry Potter, to which I want to reply "It was written decades before Harry Potter, you idiots!"

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

So you're a 'fangirl' as well, eh, Death Boy?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Only for good books. The old ones- they're way better. And I know about new fandoms due to Percy- I'm not completely blind to the internet.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

How old are you, Death Boy? You sound like you're eighty.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Fifteen, thank you very much.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Just as I thought, but for a moment there you had me worried.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

So you have to tell me how old you are, Sunshine. Are _you_ some creepy middle-aged stalker?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Heck no, Death Boy. I am a normal, fangirling, relatively talented seventeen-year-old actor and singer. Well, I act for my school's plays.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

*smirks* _Very_ talented, aren't you?

High-school-play-talented.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Hey! I got the lead in the school's production of "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare: Abridged"!

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

So an English geek as well as a drama one, then.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

It was a satirical comedy, Death Boy.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Yeah, sure. And I'm certain you have a thing for Will Solace as well?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Who doesn't?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

I don't. I don't go for famous celebrities, Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Really? That's interesting. So you're saying that I shouldn't become famous?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Ah, I don't care. Do what you think is best, Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

What if I was to tell you that I was on vacation in New York City, Death Boy?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

I'd say congrats.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Well, would you mind if I came and checked out your town? I looked it up on Google Maps-it's only an hour away.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

You _are_ a stalker!

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Well, would you?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

I guess I wouldn't mind. Oh, sorry, I have to go. Annabeth Chase and Will Solace are coming into the restaurant I work at. My friend Percy will probably want to know all about them. Talk to you later- this is going to be a busy afternoon!

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Okay, talk to you later. Bye, Death Boy.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To:[Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com](mailto:Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com)**

Bye, Sunshine.

 

 

"Hello, may I take your order?" The waiter said, walking up to Will and Annabeth's table.

Will looked up from his phone and at the waiter. Dark, longish black hair that flopped over one of his eyes, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging out of the pocket, and a silver skull ring on the hand holding the clipboard with people's orders written on a piece of paper in surprisingly neat cursive. He looked agitated, annoyed with Will and Annabeth as if he had something he wanted to get back to.

Will's breath caught in his throat. _Death Boy._

He grinned, seized by the certainty that this waiter- his nametag said 'Nico'- was Death Boy.

Annabeth spoke up. "Can I have the Roast Beef Sub and Chef Salad?"

"Sure," The waiter- Nico- replied, scribbling down Annabeth's order. Then he turned to Will. "And for you, Mr. Solace?"

Will couldn't believe it- Death Boy in the flesh. And by the gods, he was actually _cute!_

"What do you recommend, Mr...?"

"Nico di Angelo," Death Boy said, gesturing to his nametag. He wore a look on his face that said ' _rich people are so ignorant'._ Will understood it- that was the same look he'd given Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank when they'd worked on their first movie together, before he'd truly met them and learned what they were like. "I'd recommend the Blue Nachos. They're my friend Percy's favorite."

"Then the blue nachos it is," Will said, and handed their menus to Nico, flashing brilliant smile. As if he needed any conformation- Nico's best friend was named Percy, just like Death Boy's.

The boy sighed and left, heading back to the kitchen.

 

Will's phone:

**I think I just met him. I met Death Boy.**

_great. i already told annabeth._

**YOU TOLD HER ABOUT NICO?**

_yep. wanted her 2 kno evrything. & u found out his name_

**I hate you, Lou.**

_No u dont_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes the e-mail addresses? I'd like to know which you guys think are good and which are bad. I'll also accept suggestions for any you think are good- I'll change any except Will, Nico, Percy, and Leo's.
> 
> I mean c'mon, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo? Can it get any better than that?


	5. False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you love somebody  
> Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
> They just may run away from you..."  
> -Imagine Dragons, On Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nico went a bit OOC when talking to Percy, but to tell you the truth he had the right to be. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend told your deepest, darkest secret to your friends?

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

**Hey, Nicky, how's our resident Ghost King?**

Holy Hades, Valdez, what have I told you about calling me that? And Nicky? REALLY?

**'Course, Nicky boy. So, how's WILL?**

I'M GOING TO KILL PERCY!

** Can I watch? If so, can you wait? I want to get popcorn first if I get to see the spectacle. **

No, you can't watch, Valdez. Just tell Jason that he can have his pick of Percy's things tomorrow morning.

** *gasps* U do have a sense of humor, Nicky! **

By Nut's starry elbows, I'm going to kill you too, Valdez.

** Have I finally gained the same amount of respect as Percy? Shout it from the rooftops- I'm actually as annoying as Perseus Jackson. **

More annoying.

** *cries tears of joy* Di Angelo, I didn't think u were so kind! **

I'm killing everyone now. Watch me do it, Valdez.

** *grins impishly* Not before u meet Will, your darling lover boy. **

Okay, I'm done with you. Say goodbye, Valdez, I've got some spying to do for Percy.

**And you're not inviting me along? Now I'm actually upset.**

Yes, Valdez, this is my true revenge. I know how much you love spying on people.

** *pouts* **

 

Nico's phone:

PERCY, YOU CLOTPOLE!

_**Ooh, ur really mad. U only pull out the Merlin insults when I've really screwed up. What did I do this time?** _

YOU TOLD LEO. FREAKING LEO VALDEZ, OF ALL PEOPLE!

**_So this is probably not the best time 2 tell u that I told Jason, right?_ **

OKAY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE DYING AS SOON AS I GET OFF BREAK.

**_Why? Did u have a crush on him too?_ **

YOU'RE DEAD.

**Ooh, so I'm right. Interesting. Any other crushes I need 2 know about?**

F YOU, PERCY.

**_Glad 2 b of service, my friend. So have you seen Annabeth Chase yet?_**

Have I ever, Percy. I'm the waiter for her and Will Solace's table.

**_NO WAY. YOU'RE KIDDING ME! YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME EVERYTHING. I'M SO JEALOUS!_ **

In your face, Percy.

 

Annabeth's phone:

So, Will, you finally met your e-mail friend?

**C'mon, Annabeth, that wasn't a proper meeting.**

You blushed.

**Did not.**

Once again, your fragment-problem is showing. And, Will, when one of the most observant girls in L.A. says you blushed, you did.

**Talk to Lou Ellen.**

I already did.

**Sometimes the five of you really get on my nerves, talking behind my back like that. Can't my acting friends stay separate from my normal friends?**

That would be no fun, Will, and since when is Lou Ellen considered normal?

Oh look, there's the waiter again. Ah, you're blushing. It's kind of cute, William.

**Shut up, Annabeth.**

That's no way to talk to a lady, William.

 

"Here is your food," Nico said as the two of them looked up from the conversation that was taking place on their phones. Will resisted a grin as Nico placed the platters of food on the table- the boy still didn't know that Will Solace was the one he'd been emailing.

Will's small smile disappeared as he remembered what Death Boy- Nico- had said about not crushing on celebrities. That destroyed most of the chances Will had with the young man, but not all of them.

His phone pinged as Nico walked away, and Will tore his gaze away from Nico's retreating back to glance at the screen.

 

You're in love, William Solace.

**As I said earlier, shut up, Annabeth.**

I'm one of your best friends, Will- I'll never shut up.

***sighs***

You know you're going to have to talk to him eventually, right?

**Oh, I never thought about that.**

Do I sense sarcasm, Will?

**Honestly? No.**

 

****From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
******

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Hey, Death Boy, I'm here in town. Is there any possible way I might meet you face-to-face?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Has your mother never told you anything about meeting strangers you found on the Internet in public?

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Some place public? Please? I just want to see what you look like.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

You're as annoying as Seth Sorenson, Sunshine.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

*gasps* I thought you didn't like Fablehaven.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

I like the books, not the movie. And I guess we can meet up. On the sidewalk in front of the McLean Deli, where everyone can see. I'm just getting off for my break.

 

 **From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Okay, sounds great. I'll be there in five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone catching all these references? All the 'movies' I mentioned that Will starred in/ is going to star in/ Nico thought Solace was starring in have been books I've read. There have also been Doctor Who, Hetalia, Merlin, Kane Chronicles, and of course Percy Jackson references. I mght have even missed mentioning one of them here. More fandoms/ references to come, I promise!


	6. Reality Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The essential truth is that sometimes you're worried that they'll find out it's a fluke, that you don't really have it. You've lost the muse or - the worst dread - you never had it at all."
> 
> "I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up alone.  
> It's not.  
> The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel alone."  
> -Robin Williams
> 
> "I'm just the same as I was  
> Now don't you understand  
> I'm never changing who I am..."  
> -Imagine Dragons, It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Solangelo needed some conflict, and I had to give it to them.

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

**_Percy- Italics Bold_ **

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

Will snapped his phone closed with a happy sigh. He was finally about to meet Death Boy in person!

***

"I'm going on break, Coach Hedge!"

"BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES OR YOU'RE FIRED, CUPCAKE!"

Nico cracked a grin and dropped his clipboard on the counter, sliding his phone into his back pocket. Then he walked outside and found plenty of people walking by, but no one stopped.

Then Will Solace exited the Deli, looking around, and spotted Nico leaning against the window. He grinned, flashing his brilliant smile.

Nico's heart stopped, the smile sliding off of his face. "No," he whispered in horror as Will Solace walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you," The handsome blond actor said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Will Solace. And you must be Death Boy."

 _Hell no,_ he thought. "Please tell me this is a joke," he said, not acknowledging Will's outstretched hand. "You can't possibly be the Will I've been e-mailing." He fixed Will with a cold look. "That would mean I've been lied to all this time, and I do  _not_ like being lied to."

The grin faded from Will's face as he retracted his hand, swallowing awkwardly. Nico could see immediately that what he said was true. He could tell that Will Solace had no idea how to respond to the situation.

He glared at Will. "You're just another one of them, eh? Someone who will waltz into a room and think that someone will believe whatever you say, that everyone adores you." He gave a single harsh, bitter laugh. "Sorry,  _Sunshine,_ Nico di Angelo doesn't play that game." Nico turned his back on Will and started to walk toward the store.

"I didn't think that!" Will burst out behind him, and Nico froze in his tracks.

Then he turned around, and the fury in his face was so palpable that Will backed up. "Yeah, right,  _Wonder Boy._ You're just another one of those straight boys that pretends to be my friend and then laughs about me with your girlfriend. Well, I don't play that game, Solace. I don't care that you're a celebrity, or that you pretended you were my friend. You  _lied,_ Solace, and that's all that matters to me."

Then he stormed back into the store, leaving Will with a quickly plummeting heart.

***

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

So, you're Will Solace, eh? You know, you're a stuck-up idiot. You broke my roommate's heart. How are you planning on explaining yourself?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

So you're Percy. Nico mentioned you a lot- said I acted just like you. And I'm sorry. I just wanted someone to talk to me like I was a normal person again. I wanted someone to know my secrets without selling them for money or fame. I wanted someone to like me for me.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Well, he did. Until he found out you were lying. If there's one thing in the world Nico hates most, it's people not living up to what they promised/said.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

You sound nothing like the fangirl he was painting you as.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Well, that's how I normally am. However, when someone hurts my friends...well...everything becomes serious.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Nico said you have a crush on Annabeth. Also, how are you using his e-mail address?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

One, that wasn't his business to tell, and two, when I'm curious about something/ want to track down ex-crushes of my friends, I can be very smart. By smart I mean hacking Nico's computer (it isn't exactly Fort Knox) and e-mail.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Wait a moment. What do you mean ex-crush?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Okay, so I'm lying. He's got to still have a crush on you to be moping so badly. I mean, he didn't even get this bad when he had a crush on Jason or I.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Wait a moment. He had a crush on you?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Yeah. I probably shouldn't have said that...

But that's beside the point. I e-mailed you to tell you that all of Nico's friends are really mad with you. You hurt our friend, and we really care about him. I wanted you to know how you've hurt him, and to warn you not to do it again.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

I didn't mean to do it, as I said before. And I still like him.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

You shouldn't come near him any time soon. He may seem like he's okay, but he's really hurting inside. I can't really tell you why- I don't trust you enough for that- but just listen to me, okay? Maybe he'll be ready to talk to you in a few days, but wait for now. I'll tell you how he's doing in a few days. Here's my e-mail address:  **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**.

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Dear gods above, you really are a fangirl. SpamanoShipper?

But yes, I'll stay away for a few days. I don't want to hurt Nico any more than I already have. Have a good day, Percy...wait, what's your last name?

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Jackson. Have a good day, Will Solace.

 

And, um, say hi to Annabeth to me. Please?

 

**From: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com** ****  
****

**To: **AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com****

Yes, Ms. Fangirl Jackson.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com**

Now I see why Nico thinks you're just like me. You're incredibly annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason-Percy-Nico is my BroTP. It is just beautiful, and big-brother Percy is so awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh my gods, I cannot believe I've reached 130 kudos. I didn't think my story was THAT good. Thanks so much for your guys' support- it makes me feel really good as writing these fanfics dominates a lot of my time.
> 
> Please read my other PJO/HOO fanfics. I have a another Solangelo fanfic that is an alternate version of HOO in which everyone thinks that Nico died in the Battle of Olympus in the Last Olympian. Don't worry, he's not dead- and of course Will has had a crush on him for years.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy all my stories. I'm really trying to write something good that people enjoy. Please tell me if you like(d) this story. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.


	7. You kept everything inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just when you think you know something, you have to look at it in another way.  
> Even though it may seem silly or wrong, you must try."  
> -Robin Williams, Dead Poet's Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song 'In The End' by Linkin Park.

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

_**Percy- Italics Bold** _

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

So, Nico's moping. What happened? It's never been this bad before.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

U know that guy he's been emailing?

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

Yeah. What of it?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Well, that guy was Will Solace.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

The actor? The guy who's dating Annabeth Chase?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Yeah, I don't think they're dating. He seemed kind of upset when Nico stormed off on him. And I might have hacked Nico's e-mail, where he admits that Annabeth may not necessarily be his type...

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

Ah. So he's more of a Nico kind of guy, eh?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Well, Nico says he acts like me...

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

You know what I mean.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Yeah, he is.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

So, how's Jason?

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

Stop trying to change the subject, Peter Johnson.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Hey! U know I hate it when Mr. D calls me that!

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

It's better than being called Pringles McDonald. And having a boyfriend named John Green.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Hey! Have U watched Crash Course? Or read the Fault in Our Stars?

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

You know what I mean. Geez, Percy, you must really care about Nico if him moping makes you so jumpy.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Yeah, I guess I do. He's my best friend, after all, and I've always kind of felt responsible for him after Bianca died a couple years ago.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

Oh, right. Well, I really hope he feels better.

Hey, why don't you invite him to have dinner with Jason, Leo, you, and I at the Deli tonight? It's on the house, and I'll personally make sure that Coach isn't there.

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Sounds great, Pipes. C u then!

 

 

 

 

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Piper, I've managed to convince Nico to come.

(Translation: I'm dragging him with me)

 

 **5** **minutes** **later**

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

Pipes, are u there?

 

**3 more minutes later**

**From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

PIPES????????

WHERE R U??????????

 

_**LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S PIPER?** _

**Chill your pants, Percy. She's just out shopping with Reyna. Said something about getting a feel-better gift for Nicky.**

_**You mean she dragged Reyna along, right?** _

_**And 'Nicky', really? How old r u, seven?** _

**More like seventeen, Perce.**

 

 

 

**Half an hour later**

**From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To:[beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com), [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Uh, guys? Have any of u seen Nico? I went 2 the restroom 4 a few minutes and when I came back he was gone. Didn't even leave a note.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To:[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com), ** **[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), [AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

He's not at the Deli, or the mall, or the girls' dorms. Where else do you guys think he could be?

 

 **From:** [ **SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

**To:** [ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [ **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com** ](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com) **,** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

He's not at the guys' dorms.

 

 **From:** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

 **To:** [ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [ **SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com) **,** **[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com) **

He's not at the garage, or the library. That's one of his secret spots.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To:[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com), ** **[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), [AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Do you think that we should organize a search party?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To:[beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com), [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Give me a moment. Let me email Will first and see if he's seen Nico.

 

 **From:** [ **SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

**To:** [ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [ **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com** ](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com) **,** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Will who?

 

 **From:** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

 **To:**[ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [ **SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com) **,** **[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com) **

Solace. He's the guy Nico was emailing.

 

 **From:** [ **SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

**To:** [ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **[ **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com** ](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com) **,** **[AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com](mailto:AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com)****

Our Nico WAS EMAILING WILL SOLACE?

I thought he swore never to have contact with anyone famous after he found out what happened to his mother.

 

 **From:** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

 **To:6nbsp;** [**beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [**SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com) **,** **[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Wait a minute. What happened to his mom?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To:[beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com), [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

U don't know?

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To:[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com), ** **[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), [AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

No, he doesn't. And neither do I. So, if you don't mind, will you please tell us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, do you guys like any of mah quotes/ song lyrics? Do they make any sense?
> 
>  
> 
> Nico, my poor babyyyyyy...  
> What have I done to you?


	8. Starstruck (Maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be there when you need me  
> I wanted to say I want you to stay  
> So please take me back  
> Don't go away."  
> -Cris Cab, Angels And Demons
> 
> "I wonder why  
>  I don't know what you see  
>  Of course I care  
>  I won't pretend..."  
> -Portishead, Plastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at slow buildup, don't you agree? I am also no good at providing real, long-lasting conflict for my OTPs, especially Solangelo and USUK (for all the Hetalia fans out there).
> 
> Also, let's all pretend that there's a small town in New York situated near a waterfall less than an hour from New York City, okay? The waterfall has to be there because in the trilogy Wired (which is what Will's movie is based off of) there are major scenes near a waterfall. I had to have a reason for the producers to choose Polk as one of the options for their shoot. Ergo, waterfall scene!

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

_**Percy- Italics Bold** _

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

 

 

Nico perched on the edge of the cliff next to the waterfall, taking in the view, his phone turned off in his pocket. This is what he did whenever he was dealing with a big problem. He'd found this place after Bianca's death, and he'd gone back there many times since. He hadn't come here since before he'd started emailing Will.

He sat there, watching the water pound over the edge. He'd come to the edge to get away from all the times his heart had been broken, had been played with. He didn't know how much more he could take before he shattered.

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and turned around to see a mop of golden hair emerge from the leaves. "Oh, hey, Jason..." He said, but the words died on his tongue as he realized who it was.

Will Solace smiled softly as he walked up to Nico and sat down. Nico couldn't help but notice that Will's gait resembled that of a cat's- lazy but confident.

"What do you want, Mr. Solace?" Nico said, his tone both harsh and bitter.

"To apologize, Death Boy," He replied with a grin.

Nico flinched. " **Don't** call me that," He demanded.

Will's smile slid off of his face. "I seriously am sorry, though," He said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Before you yell at me I just want to tell you not to worry. Your friend Percy has already lectured/ scolded/ yelled at me for everything." He looked at Nico with bright blue eyes. "Your friends really care about you, um, Nico." The last word came out a bit wobbly, uncertain, as if the use of the unfamiliar word might be intruding too far into Nico's personal space.

Nico couldn't help but smile just a little bit despite his dark mood. "Yeah, they really do, don't they?" He asked, a faraway look in his eyes. It was as if he was talking to one of his old friends that he'd known for ages rather than a celebrity he'd just met.

Then again, he'd gotten to know Will a bit over email. That was if all of what he had said wasn't a lie.

"How much of that was a lie, Solace?" He asked quietly, spinning his skull ring around his finger. The actor may have been able to use Nico's first name easily, but Nico couldn't bring himself to use the first name of the man he'd developed a crush on only to discover that he had lied.

"My first role as an actor really was the lead role in _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare: Abridged._ My friend 'Chase' was Annabeth, and when I asked you your opinion of Will Solace I was genuinely curious. Everything else- the fangirling, Lou Ellen, and my... um... sexual orientation," Will paused. Apparently he wasn't used to talking about that topic. He cleared his throat and continued, "It was all true, I swear. You see, I just wanted someone to talk to without them measuring my every flaw up against the purposed legend of my fame. I just wanted to be seen as an ordinary guy."

Nico glanced over and saw that Will's electric blue eyes were downcast, staring at his sandals. Will was absentmindedly kicking at a small rock that was wedged into the cliff face, and his lips were curled downwards in an expression of something akin to regret.

Nico pursed his lips. Years of sharing a dorm with Leo, Jason, and lately just Percy had taught him how to figure out when people were lying to him, and it seemed like the blonde actor really was telling the truth, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Well, you did seem like a normal guy until I found out the truth," Nico admitted. He tore his gaze away from Will, running a finger along the smooth pebbles between him and Will as he talked. The crush he'd developed while reading Will's emails was returning full force, and he hated it. Crushes had never worked out for him before, and he was sure they wouldn't now.

So he was surprised when he looked up and found Will's face inches away from his. "Um, Solace-?" was all he managed to get out before Will closed the rest of the distance between their lips.

Nico closed his eyes, feeling a fierce, passionate warmth against his lips. Electricity surged through him, energizing his nerve endings and awakening his senses. Will eventually broke away as they had to breathe, and Nicoo opened his eyes to find that the air around them had gone crackly, as if full of sparks.

"Oh miei dei, non ci credo," Nico gasped, slipping into Italian, his first language, in his utter shock.

"I'm sorry, Nico," Will said, "I'm so, _so_ sorry!" He continued babbling on, spilling apologies as if trying to placate Nico.

Nico couldn't speak. That comment had slipped out unbidden but now he couldn't make himself say anything, he was in such a state of shock. He could only stare at Will Solace's blue eyes, surprised that anyone had decided that he was worth kissing, let alone apologizing to.

"I didn't mean-" Will's words came back to the surface, but they no longer mattered. Nico leaned in, forgetting about everything except for this moment, and cut Will's blubbering off with a kiss of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just noticed the irony of this scene.  
> Nico's spot to escape to is a waterfall at sunset...  
> When the sun kisses the sea.  
> Will and Percy.  
> OH MY GODS!
> 
> Excuse me while I go die in my corner.
> 
>  
> 
> A rough translation of 'oh miei dei, non ci credo' would be 'oh my gods, I don't believe it'.  
> Thank carolyne for clearing that up so I could replace the crappy Google Translate translation.


	9. Young Love (mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on, to me as we go  
> As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
> And although this wave is stringing us along  
> Just know you're not alone  
> 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home..."  
> -Phillip Phillips, Home
> 
> "The sun goes down  
> The stars come out  
> And all that counts  
> Is here and now  
> My universe will never be the same  
> I'm glad you came..."  
> -The Wanted, Glad You Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purposefully short. *giggles deviously*
> 
> I know you guys hate me for doing this to you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> (NOT!)

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

_**Percy- Italics Bold** _

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

They walked back to town hand in hand. Nico's head was in the clouds; he was full of bliss. He'd thought of nothing except Will, (mostly his warm lips and golden hair and brilliant blue eyes).

Well, except for that one email he'd sent when he'd turned his phone back on, not even stopping to check any of the thirty missed text messages or twelve missed calls.

 

**From: AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_[SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

I'm fine, Percy. No need to freak out.

Will Solace is fine as well, in case you're wondering.

 

Also, guess who got himself a boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving them their space for now, but do you guys remember that 'problem' I mentioned earlier involving Nico's mom and his aversion to celebrities? Well, I'm bringing it back.
> 
> I'm also going to have a scene where they go to the première of Will's movie AS A COUPLE in the final chapter (hopefully farther away than I think). Thanks to FidelisBast39_Solangelo for the idea!


	10. If You Always Watch The Demons Behind You Then You'll Never See The Angels Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
> When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
> When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
> Don't let go  
> Someone comes into your world  
> Suddenly your world has changed forever..."  
> -Demi Lovato, Heart By Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET!  
> Finish it in just a bit. Promise.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the long title.
> 
> Also, throughout the following conversation Leo, Piper, Percy, and Jason were searching the town for Nico. They had split up. They were also alternating sending emails, texts, and leaving voicemails to Nico with emailing each other.

Will Solace- Will_SunshineComplex@gmail.com

Nico di Angelo- AngelofDeath1235@yahoo.com

Lou Ellen- AngelofDeath123@yahoo.com

Percy Jackson- SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com

Leo- AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com

Annabeth- WiseAthenaGirl_ForTheLoveOfTheSea@hotmail.com

Hazel- SilverAndGold_PlutosBounty@verizon.net

Frank- Zhang_ArrowsAndAnimals7@verizon.net

Piper- beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com

Jason- [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)

Grover- [PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com](mailto:PanPipesNatureLover1347@yahoo.com)

 

 

When texting-

**Will-Bold**

Nico-Regular

_Lou Ellen- Italics_

_**Percy- Italics Bold** _

Annabeth Chase- Underlined

** Leo Valdez- Bold Underlined **

 

 

 

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To:[beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com), [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Okay, so fifteen years ago Maria di Angelo was a waitress and she had a beautiful baby boy named Nico (Bianca's words, not mine). However, no one knew who the father was, but no one really cared. Maria di Angelo was probably the nicest, warmest person you'd ever met.

Then, when Nico was five, she died in a freak electrical explosion. Nico and Bianca were heartbroken, but they went to live with aunt. She put them in a boarding school when he was eight, and you guys know what happened to Bianca when he was ten.

Anyway, when he went back to their old house to gather some things for her funeral, he found an old diary of their Mom's. Apparently his father had been some famous singer _who'd already been married_ when Maria di Angelo gave birth to Nico. So now Nico blames his father for everything, because as he sees it his mother never would have been living in that house if she hadn't had to support two kids on her own, and therefore she wouldn't have died.

 

 **From:** **AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

 **To:**[ **beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com** ](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com) **,** [**SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com** ](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com) **,** **[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

So he basically hates all celebrities, because he sees them as the unloyal, cheating type who will abandon you as soon as they get what they want?

 

 **From:**   **SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To:[beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com](mailto:beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com), [SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

But u know, Will Solace doesn't seem like the type. Have u seen him with his friends in the media? He pays just as much attention 2 his old friends as his actor friends, and he's never done anything stupid or reckless like Miley Cyrus.

 

**From: SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

But that doesn't answer the question. Is he worth Nico?

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To:[SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com), ** **[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com), [AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com](mailto:SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com)**

Okay, how did we go from trying to figure out where Nico had gone to debating his love life?

Also, I didn't think you cared so much about Nico, Mr. Sparky.

 

**From: SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

He's like a little brother to me, Pipes, just like he is to the rest of you.

But seriously, though, I think you guys have overlooked a major fact- isn't Will Solace straight?

 

**From: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

*awkwardly clears throat* Yeah, about that...

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Oh. Well. That clears up quite a few problems.

In other (more important) matters, HAS ANYONE FOUND NICO YET?

 

**From: AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

No. He's not in the arcade at the bowling alley. Or Calypso's Flower Store.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

LEO! FOCUS ON NICO AND NOT ON THAT GIRL!

 

**From: AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

*pouts* But Piper!!!!!! That's like telling Percy to stop fangirling about Annabeth Chase!

 

**From: SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

He has a point, Pipes.

 

**From: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

HEY!

 

**From: SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Well, I've got some news. I'm at the library. I just talked to Rachel Dare (I'm sure you remember her, Percy) and she says that Nico passed by a little while ago on his way to the river.

 

**From: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Well then we've got 2 hurry over there, Grace! Nico could b in trouble!

 

**From: AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

Aw, you really care about him, don't you, Jackson?

 

**From: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Shut up, Repair Boy. Now, I'll b at the bridge in five minutes. Where r u guys?

 

**From: AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

At Calypso's. Be there in seven.

 

**From: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Already there with Jason. Hurry up!

 

 

 

**10 Minutes Later (the foursome split into two groups to search for Nico- Leo and Percy, and Jason and Piper)**

**From: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com,[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)**

Just got an email from Nico. He says he's okay, and so is Will Solace. Nico also says that he's gotten himself a boyfriend. I think I'm supposed 2 connect the dots and say that Will is the lucky guy, though I'm not sure how that's gonna fit with his whole anti-celebrity vow.

 

**From: SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com**

**To: SonOfTheSea_SpamanoShipper@gmail.com, AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

Piper's squealing for joy right now, in case you can't hear it.

 

**From: AllDaLadiesLoveDaLeo@yahoo.com**

**To: beautyinthevoiceofthemountains@gmail.com,[SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com](mailto:SparkyGladius221B@gmail.com)**

Very funny, Sparky. I know your squeaky voice when I hear it.

Also, I don't think they heard you in CHINA, why don't you squeal a little harder next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I am going against canon a bit here with Maria, Hades, and Nico but I had to in order to fit it in with the story. Sorry.
> 
> Remember to leave comments and constructive criticism- The gods know I need it!
> 
> Oh my gods I'm so sorry I haven't updated- I was on vacation.


End file.
